Walking dead- Lead me home (Fanfiction)
by fictiondreamer97
Summary: After the group as lost other members, they are slowly getting back on their feet. 16 year old Abigail Brooks who has also recently experienced tragedy and loss, stumbles across the group, and develops a close bond with Daryl. Will she stay with the group? Who will live, and who will die. My First fanfiction let me know what u guys think! Writing ch.2 right now pics coming soon


**Another walking dead Fanfiction – Chapter one- Lead me home.**

Abigail's back slid against the rough bark as her heart palpitations began to subside as she tried to catch her breath. She studied the knife between her small hands, the warm Southern air was heavy, with the harsh smell of death. Her hair stuck to her forehead as the sweat rolled, dripping off of her nose and cheeks onto the rough browned grass.

Abby had always avoided thinking about the past since the apocalypse, but since she had been on her own, she couldn't help but think about the memories she has once experienced. All the family drama, the high school issues, it seemed like a huge deal back when everything was normal. Now it seems like a walk in a park. A walk that she would gladly take any day. Though there were strength in numbers, there was a thin line to having an advantage or having a disadvantage, one too many could throw an entire group off and when it came down to it, Abby was always the one no one felt was needed within the group. She was only sixteen. After her family died and she had joined her first group, when they were done with her they gave her a knife, a canteen and gave then sent her off into the cold new world. The second group she found was a harsh bunch. She had just recently ran from them, though little did she know they had looked for her to make sure she couldn't tell anyone else of there where ab-outs, the figured considering her size, gender and tender age she wouldn't last long on her own anyways.

Abby stood as soon as she caught her breath and decided to continue forward, a prison tower was visible, probably only a few miles down the road from where she stood. She hoped that it was empty of the living at least. She could handle the dead now, she could take down any walker that came her way as long as there wasn't more than a few. She'd gotten past a few herds before this day and was sure she could do it again. In this new world, fear is what would get you killed. Rounding a corner, Abby was taken off guard as a walker hissed as it realized she was alive, she stood in shock for a few seconds and then it registered in her brain and she grasped her knife and walked toward the walker and inspected it before putting the walker down. The walker was probably around twenty-five, and around 5"10 which towered over Abby. She had hardened just the same as everyone else left alive in the new world. She had to take care of herself, and didn't hesitate if she had to take out a walker.

Abby pushed open the door to the pharmacy-liquor store and began scavenging. She picked a few half-filled antibiotics and found around 3 candy bars. Above the counter was a half broken mirror. She looked in it, she still had the same innocent face, and rosy cheeks, but she some-how almost didn't recognize herself. She was a different person now. her brown hair still shining due to the sweat and the shower she had taken in the gym around the corner earlier that morning. Her green eyes were different. The expression showed her exhaustion, hunger, and the damage this lifestyle was doing to her. She touched her silver necklace that she could have traded for food in the beginning of this mess but she refused to let it go, it kept her together.

Her birthday was 2 months before the world fell and she had received it from her younger brother. He had been at soccer practice the day the world went to hell and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. She didn't know if he was dead or alive. They were very close and kept each other going through their rough childhood. Now everyday a little piece of him kept her going.

She hopped over the counter and found a couple packs of water bottles. She grabbed three, it would last her at least two days. She put all of her found supplies into her back after finding a few cans of beans. Beans would sustain her better than anything. Her bag was getting heavier by the day; She was carrying around about fifteen pounds of supplies around on her back, which is a lot for a small person in the harsh heat. Hopping over the counter again Abby walked outside. She took a deep breath and continued on. The prison tower drew closer and closer, a smile crossed Abby's face as she realized that it was only a fifteen minute walk from there. As the full view of the prison came into Abby's sight,she noticed a few figures walking about the front, she couldn't make out if they were walkers or humans. She could only hope they were walkers. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around and swung the crow bar she had in her hand. A man grabbed it and stopped her from hitting him.

_"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice demanded. _

_"Who the hell are you?" She asked back. _

Darrel took a step towards her, _"I asked you first."_ He said. She studied him looking at his arrow, and making sure he wasn't a threat._ "I asked you second."_ She replied.

_"Listen kid, your on my turf here, so either you tell me who you are and what the hell you're doin', or you get the hell outta here. I ain't messing around."_ Darrel said sternly. Abby looked at the prison and then back at Darrel. Just then a voice came from behind her.

_"Daryl, what the hell is going on here?" A man in a sheriff's uniform asked. _

_" Kid tried to hit me with a crow bar." Daryl said. Abby glared at Daryl. _

_"I'm not a kid."_ She said annoyed.

_"Yeah, well you look bout 12. Last time I checked, 12 was a kid."_ Abby crossed her arms and glared.

Just then Rick spoke up again. _" How old are you?"_ He asked her.

_"About sixteen, lost track of my days."_ She said.

_"Haven't we all? I'm Rick Grimes, you got a name?"_ He asked softly as his blue eyes bored into hers.

_"Abby. Look, I was just gonna see if the prison was available but clearly it's already been claimed. Sorry for the inconvenience." _

"_Are you alone?"_ Rick asked. Abby nodded.

_"Yeah, have been for a while."_ She said. Rick and Daryl looked shocked.

_"How longs a while?"_ Daryl asked.

_"Probably about a month and a half now."_ She said. Rick looked at Daryl and then turned to her.

_"You mean to tell me, you've survived on your own for a couple of months?"_ Rick asked surprised. Abby picked up on the surprise on their faces.

_"Don't look too surprised now.."_ She said sarcastically.

_"You got any family?"_ Daryl asked. Abby shook her head. _"My brother was at a baseball game the day the world went to hell, and everyone else is dead. So no, it's just me."_ she said.

Daryl and Rick felt bad. _"Sorry for your loss, it sucks."_ Daryl said.

Rick still had questions. _"Where were you before you were on your own?"_ Rick asked.

"_Well my family died within the first month...after that the group we had been with gave me enough food for a couple of days, and then sent me off because I wasn't "enough help" Because of my age. Then another group took me in and turned out to be worse than the walkers, so I figured I had no other choice but to be on my own."_ she said. They were still a good 50 feet away from the prison. Just then Rick got tense.

_"Shit, walkers."_ Daryl said. "_ You armed?"_ Rick asked.

_"Yeah."_ she said looking at the small herd of walkers that were approaching the prison. She slid off her bag and took her knife out of her pocket. After all of the walkers were handled Daryl opened the gate and collected his arrows. Abby couldn't help but watch as he did his dirty work. She was a teenager after-all. Just then Rick and Daryl walked away from her for a minute and had a little conference.

_"Feel bad leavin' her out here, she's a kid. Looks like she hadn't had a meal for days."_ Daryl said. Rick looked at Abby as she examined her crow bar.

_"She's done good so far on her own, but sending her back out there, we might as well just kill her ourselves."_ Rick said.

_"Your call."_ Daryl said.

_" I think we should bring her in, get the rest of the groups intake on the situation."_ Rick said. Daryl agreed.

_"Better confiscate the crow bar from her first, kids got a hard right swing." _

Rick nodded. As they opened the gate and other members began to come out to help them back in, Abby hesitated.

_"Well, you comin or not?"_ Daryl asked. Abby hesitated but realized she wouldn't last another week by herself.

The overall look of the prison was far from fancy but some-how rather homey. Abby looked around as other people walked out of the prison, a young boy a couple years younger than Abby, a teenage girl a little older than Abby holding a baby, an elderly man on crutches, and a few other people. _"What's this?"_ The young boy asked sternly. _"This is Abby. Daryl found her"_ he said as his gaze averted to Daryl, who was just closing the gate and securing the lock. The older woman smiled. Abby gave her a sweet but shy smile back. Glenn looked at her, "_Are you alone?"_ Glenn asked her. Abby nodded. "_Yeah, just me._" She said. Just then everyone had a conference.

_"What's the call?"_ Carl asked. _"She's just a kid."_ Rick said. _"She seems harmless enough."_ Glenn said. Just then Beth spoke up. "_Yeah, but she could be a serial killer for all we know."_ Beth said. Everyone gave Beth a look._ "Even if she was,there's not a whole lot she could do against the entire group._" Maggie said. Just then Carl spoke up. _"Just because someone's small doesn't mean they can't be just as dangerous as someone else."_ Carol was annoyed._ "Will you all stop it? Look at her. She's scared, alone, young, and probably just desperately wants to feel safe. She's been out there all on her own."_ Daryl spoke up again, _"From what she's told us she's had it rough with other groups, my guess is she's probably just like all of us. Least we had each-other, she aint got no one."_ He said. Hershel spoke up next, _"We let inmates join our group, the least we could do is give her a chance."_ Beth spoke up again, _"But Daryl even said she's had it rough with other groups, what if that's because she's been causin' problems?"_ Daryl spoke up again, _"Hell, we've all had it rough with people, that don't mean we're bad people. I say give the kid a chance."_ He said. Rick agreed. "Let's sleep on it. See how she is tonight, then go from there." Rick said. Everyone agreed.

The sun was just coming through the bars when Carol walked up to Abby who was staring at her necklace._ "Hey, how are you?"_ Carol asked.

_"I'm fine, thanks, how are you?"_ Abby asked in return.

_"I'm alive."_ Carol said smiling but her eyes averted towards the ground._ "I'm Carol by the way, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."_

_"It's no problem, really, I don't know what's goin' on just yet anyways."_ Abby said shrugging.

_"Why is that?"_ Carol asked.

_"Well, I don't know, I haven't had the best luck with groups so far. Might be smarter to be on my own."_

_"We're not your typical group."_ Carol said.

Abby looked at Carol and then back at the necklace her brother had given her, and shrugged.

_"How old is she?"_ Abby asked looking at the tiny baby in her arms. Carol smiled. _"About 4 months."_ Carol said. Abby smiled a little bit.

_"She's beautiful. It's nice to see that family still exists." _

_"Everyone in this group is family."_ Carol said.

Just then Rick walked up. _"I'll let you guys talk."_ Abby said sweetly. Rick nodded and she walked down the stairs.

_"Poor thing."_ Carol said to Rick once Abby was away. "_What did you guys talk about?"_ Rick asked. _"Not much to be honest, she's scared. Someone did a number on her Rick, she's very broken. Doesn't trust anyone. Almost reminds me of how I was when my husband was still alive." _ Carol said sadly. _"Do you think she's a risk?"_ He asked. Carol didn't hesitate at all. _"No. All that girl needs is love. She needs us, and I think we could use her just as well."_ Carol said. Rick nodded.

Abby made her way outside, there she ran into Daryl. Abby was super jumpy and jumped back quickly. Daryl looked at her funny. "_Jesus, what's your deal?_" He asked. Abby looked at him and slipped past him. Daryl turned and looked at her. _"Hey."_ He called out to her. She stopped and looked at him. _"Relax, no one's gonna hurt you. Rick and those guys, there good people. The best I ever met."_ Daryl said. Abby smiled at him and felt some relief. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him. She was still weary, but there was something about Daryl that seemed safe. She stayed for about a week until Rick confronted her.

Abby helped Beth and Carol with the laundry and Judith. They bonded. Everyone really liked Abby, but Abby was not expecting to stay. Dinner time rolled around, and they all ate. As everyone was finishing dinner, Rick walked up and looked at Abby. _"Abby, we need to talk."_ Rick said in a firm voice. She stood up and followed him. Abby had a tight feeling in her throat and was terrified to be left on her own again. Rick turned around to face her and put his hands on his hips. _"So we talked last night, and the group came to a decision."_ He said. Abby swallowed. He could see the panic in her eyes. _"You are more than welcome to stay, but in order for this to work, you have to work with the group. No wondering off on your own, or making up your own rules. We work together, and we decide together. We are a family here."_ He said. Abby breathed a sigh of relief and lit up. She was trying to hold back tears, and Rick could see it. _"You okay?"_ He asked. She smiled and wiped the pesky tear that slipped, and held everything else back. _"Yeah, I'm good._" She said. Rick smiled. _"Just relax and be an asset, that's all I ask."_ He said. She smiled. _"Got it. I promise."_ She smiled. Everyone saw what had just happened and they couldn't help but smile. As they walked back towards everyone else, people smiled at Abby and welcomed her into the group. She was finally home.


End file.
